


happy birthday Tsukishima

by sweetsmellitigo



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: 日本語
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-07-17 22:24:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16105034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetsmellitigo/pseuds/sweetsmellitigo
Summary: now Japanese onlynext chapter translate English*but unfinished*





	1. Chapter 1

　冷たい雨が冷やした風が窓を伝って部屋に流れ込み、夏の蒸した空気はすっかりと冷やされて秋の気配。  
　近年の残暑が厳しかった日々を思うと、随分と異例な事に思えるが、これが正常なのだと思い返す。  
　流石にこれ以上冷えては風邪を引くと、冷たい風を締め出した。  
　ついでに遮光カーテンもしっかりと閉めれば、部屋は一気に薄暗くなり、つけることをすっかり忘れていた証明を付けようと、一度手を伸ばすが、結局付けずにもといたソファーへと座る。  
　そこには既に先客が居て、二人の体重を支えソファーはより深く沈む。  
　すると、左肩に温かい体温と心地よい重さが寄りかかってくる。

　冷たい風は、ほろ酔いの彼には眠気を誘ったようで。先程からソファーで一人眠っている。  
　腕には、散々抱きまくら代わりされ続け、綿が幾分減ってしまった緑の恐竜のヌイグルミ。  
　貰った本人よりも、彼に抱えられている事の多くなったこのヌイグルミは、学生の頃していた部活のチームメイトがプレゼントしてくれたもので。  
　僕のキャラじゃないからこそ、抱えて帰るところが見たかったと、半ば嫌がらせに近い理由で贈られた物だが。  
　長身の部類に入る僕が抱えても十分に大きさを主張する特大サイズで、その程良いサイズに誰にも言わなかったがしばらくの間。しっかり抱きまくらとして愛用していた。

　心地よさそうに眠る彼を起こすのは忍びないが、このまま風邪を引かせるわけにもいかないので、寄りかかる肩をそっと揺らす。

｢んー?蛍?｣  
｢寝るならベッドで寝ましょう｣  
｢蛍は?｣  
｢ここ片付けてから…｡せめてケーキだけでもしまったら寝ます｣

　目の前のガラスのコーヒーテーブルには所狭しと食べ物が乗っていて。中央には、好物のホールのショートケーキが。ふた切れ分欠けた状態で鎮座していた。  
　いくら涼しくなったとはいえ、このまま出したまま寝るのは気が引ける。本当なら、他の食べかけも片付けてしまいたかったが、彼と一緒にあおったアルコールがまわり、心地よいダルさを全身に貼り付かせていて、すっかり綺麗に片付けるにはほんの少しやる気が足らない。  
　横で再び船を漕ぎだした彼の眠気が写ったせいだと、明日の自分に言い訳をし。そして、明日の自分が今日のこの事を後悔をする未来を予言してみせた。

｢ほら、ちからさん?起きて。ベッド行きましょう?｣  
｢んー｣  
｢立てますか?｣  
｢ん｣  
｢じゃあ、この子連れて先に行ってて｣

　彼に抱えられたままのヌイグルミを軽く叩けば、納得したのかゆっくり立ち上がって、左右に揺れながらリビングから続く寝室の扉へとあるきだした。

　アルコールには、強いはずの彼がこの家では随分とよわくなる。逆に、あまり強くないはずの僕は、家ではめったに酔はしない。誰かに進められるわけでも、急かされることもなく。耳を覆う喧騒もなく。この家では自分のペースを奪われることがないからなのだろうと、自分では納得している。  
　彼の背を見送ったあと、テーブルにあるケーキを慎重にしまい。そして簡単にすくえる食べ残しを一つのお皿にまとめ、キッチンへと置く。きっと朝ご飯になるだろうとラップをかけるだけにする。  
　ざっくりとテーブルも片付ければ、僕の横で明日の自分が満足そうに頷いているのがわかる。  
　頑張ったでしょ?と、声を掛けてから。寝室で待つ彼の元へと向かう。

｢いつもごめん｣

　寝室の扉を開けると、先にベッドに横になっていた彼が申し訳無さそうに声をかけてきた。

｢気にしてないって、いつも言ってるでしょ?｣  
｢そうだけど、誕生日なのに｣  
｢もう日付変わった?｣  
｢うん。もう5分くらいたった｣  
｢よく分かりますね?｣  
｢あれ｣

　彼が指差す方を見れば、サイドテーブルに置きっぱなしだった自分の携帯の画面が明るく光っていた。

｢ああ、ごめん。煩かったですよね｣  
｢んーん。相変わらず皆に好かれてるなーって思ってた｣  
｢あいつらの場合、いやがらせじゃないの｣  
｢それでも、だよ。いつまでも誕生日覚えてて、日付変わると同時にお祝いなんて。何とも思ってなかったら、できないだろ｣  
｢そうかもしれないですけど…｣  
｢話を振っといてあれなんだけど、その話はもうおしまい｣  
｢え?｣  
｢お誕生日おめでとう、蛍。今年も俺に一番に祝わせてくれてありがとう｣  
｢こちらこそ、毎年祝ってくれてありがとうございます｣  
｢いやだって言われるまでやるからな｣  
｢じゃあ僕も、あなたに嫌だといわれるまで、祝わせてくださいね｣  
｢もちろん!｣  
｢さ、明日の僕らにやる事たくさん任せたんで、そろそろ寝ましょう｣  
｢ええーどんだけ任せたの??｣  
｢それなりに、です｣  
｢明日の俺、大丈夫かな｣  
｢未来の僕らに期待しましょ｣  
｢うん、そうする。あ、でもこれは今の俺がいいな｣  
｢うん?｣  
｢おめでとうのハグとキスさせて｣  
｢ええ、喜んで｣  
｢平日の俺には荷が重いからダメなんだけど、金曜日の俺なら頑張れるから｣  
｢じゃあ、金曜日の僕に定時で帰るよう言っときます｣  
｢うん｡よろしく｣  
｢あと、今更なんですけど明日、すぐに帰ってこれなくてごめんなさい｣  
｢今更だし、忙しいの知ってるし。俺も今週は忙しいからおあいこ、だろ?｣  
｢そうですね｣  
｢よし、おやすみ｣  
｢うん、おやすみなさい｣

  
　未来の僕らに、いろんな雑用と夢を託して。  
　今の僕らは精一杯、目の前の愛しい人を抱き寄せて、いろんな匂いの入り混じったなかに大好きな匂いを見つけて、目いっぱいに吸い込んだら、今の僕らはさようなら。

　明日の僕らに会いに。  
　明日の彼を愛しに。

  
　来年の僕らにまた、逢う日まで。

laltroierimemog

0 note.


	2. Tlanslate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now translating

This wind that cold rain cooled enters the room. Summer to changed suddenly in autumn. The too long time and too heat lingering summer heat I am really troubled every year. But the lingering summer heat was shot this year.  
I think first This 

　冷たい雨が冷やした風が窓を伝って部屋に流れ込み、夏の蒸した空気はすっかりと冷やされて秋の気配。  
　近年の残暑が厳しかった日々を思うと、随分と異例な事に思えるが、これが正常なのだと思い返す。  
　流石にこれ以上冷えては風邪を引くと、冷たい風を締め出した。  
　ついでに遮光カーテンもしっかりと閉めれば、部屋は一気に薄暗くなり、つけることをすっかり忘れていた証明を付けようと、一度手を伸ばすが、結局付けずにもといたソファーへと座る。  
　そこには既に先客が居て、二人の体重を支えソファーはより深く沈む。  
　すると、左肩に温かい体温と心地よい重さが寄りかかってくる。

　冷たい風は、ほろ酔いの彼には眠気を誘ったようで。先程からソファーで一人眠っている。  
　腕には、散々抱きまくら代わりされ続け、綿が幾分減ってしまった緑の恐竜のヌイグルミ。  
　貰った本人よりも、彼に抱えられている事の多くなったこのヌイグルミは、学生の頃していた部活のチームメイトがプレゼントしてくれたもので。  
　僕のキャラじゃないからこそ、抱えて帰るところが見たかったと、半ば嫌がらせに近い理由で贈られた物だが。  
　長身の部類に入る僕が抱えても十分に大きさを主張する特大サイズで、その程良いサイズに誰にも言わなかったがしばらくの間。しっかり抱きまくらとして愛用していた。

　心地よさそうに眠る彼を起こすのは忍びないが、このまま風邪を引かせるわけにもいかないので、寄りかかる肩をそっと揺らす。

｢んー?蛍?｣"What? Kei" "  
｢寝るならベッドで寝ましょう｣"You should go to bedroom."  
｢蛍は?｣"You?"  
｢ここ片付けてから…｡せめてケーキだけでもしまったら寝ます｣

　目の前のガラスのコーヒーテーブルには所狭しと食べ物が乗っていて。中央には、好物のホールのショートケーキが。ふた切れ分欠けた状態で鎮座していた。  
　いくら涼しくなったとはいえ、このまま出したまま寝るのは気が引ける。本当なら、他の食べかけも片付けてしまいたかったが、彼と一緒にあおったアルコールがまわり、心地よいダルさを全身に貼り付かせていて、すっかり綺麗に片付けるにはほんの少しやる気が足らない。  
　横で再び船を漕ぎだした彼の眠気が写ったせいだと、明日の自分に言い訳をし。そして、明日の自分が今日のこの事を後悔をする未来を予言してみせた。

｢ほら、ちからさん?起きて。ベッド行きましょう?｣"Hey, wake up Chikara-san. Let's go  
｢んー｣  
｢立てますか?｣  
｢ん｣  
｢じゃあ、この子連れて先に行ってて｣

　彼に抱えられたままのヌイグルミを軽く叩けば、納得したのかゆっくり立ち上がって、左右に揺れながらリビングから続く寝室の扉へとあるきだした。

　アルコールには、強いはずの彼がこの家では随分とよわくなる。逆に、あまり強くないはずの僕は、家ではめったに酔はしない。誰かに進められるわけでも、急かされることもなく。耳を覆う喧騒もなく。この家では自分のペースを奪われることがないからなのだろうと、自分では納得している。  
　彼の背を見送ったあと、テーブルにあるケーキを慎重にしまい。そして簡単にすくえる食べ残しを一つのお皿にまとめ、キッチンへと置く。きっと朝ご飯になるだろうとラップをかけるだけにする。  
　ざっくりとテーブルも片付ければ、僕の横で明日の自分が満足そうに頷いているのがわかる。  
　頑張ったでしょ?と、声を掛けてから。寝室で待つ彼の元へと向かう。

｢いつもごめん｣

　寝室の扉を開けると、先にベッドに横になっていた彼が申し訳無さそうに声をかけてきた。

｢気にしてないって、いつも言ってるでしょ?｣  
｢そうだけど、誕生日なのに｣  
｢もう日付変わった?｣  
｢うん。もう5分くらいたった｣  
｢よく分かりますね?｣  
｢あれ｣

　彼が指差す方を見れば、サイドテーブルに置きっぱなしだった自分の携帯の画面が明るく光っていた。

｢ああ、ごめん。煩かったですよね｣  
｢んーん。相変わらず皆に好かれてるなーって思ってた｣  
｢あいつらの場合、いやがらせじゃないの｣  
｢それでも、だよ。いつまでも誕生日覚えてて、日付変わると同時にお祝いなんて。何とも思ってなかったら、できないだろ｣  
｢そうかもしれないですけど…｣  
｢話を振っといてあれなんだけど、その話はもうおしまい｣  
｢え?｣  
｢お誕生日おめでとう、蛍。今年も俺に一番に祝わせてくれてありがとう｣  
｢こちらこそ、毎年祝ってくれてありがとうございます｣  
｢いやだって言われるまでやるからな｣  
｢じゃあ僕も、あなたに嫌だといわれるまで、祝わせてくださいね｣  
｢もちろん!｣  
｢さ、明日の僕らにやる事たくさん任せたんで、そろそろ寝ましょう｣  
｢ええーどんだけ任せたの??｣  
｢それなりに、です｣  
｢明日の俺、大丈夫かな｣  
｢未来の僕らに期待しましょ｣  
｢うん、そうする。あ、でもこれは今の俺がいいな｣  
｢うん?｣  
｢おめでとうのハグとキスさせて｣  
｢ええ、喜んで｣  
｢平日の俺には荷が重いからダメなんだけど、金曜日の俺なら頑張れるから｣  
｢じゃあ、金曜日の僕に定時で帰るよう言っときます｣  
｢うん｡よろしく｣  
｢あと、今更なんですけど明日、すぐに帰ってこれなくてごめんなさい｣  
｢今更だし、忙しいの知ってるし。俺も今週は忙しいからおあいこ、だろ?｣  
｢そうですね｣  
｢よし、おやすみ｣  
｢うん、おやすみなさい｣

  
　未来の僕らに、いろんな雑用と夢を託して。  
　今の僕らは精一杯、目の前の愛しい人を抱き寄せて、いろんな匂いの入り混じったなかに大好きな匂いを見つけて、目いっぱいに吸い込んだら、今の僕らはさようなら。

　明日の僕らに会いに。  
　明日の彼を愛しに。

  
　来年の僕らにまた、逢う日まで。


End file.
